This invention relates to providing a system for improved gas exhaust systems. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for exhausting excess carbon dioxide gas in fountain drink machines. Fountain drink machines contain a variety of components that may, during the course of maintenance and/or use, expel excess carbon dioxide. Each component typically expels the carbon dioxide into the environment in which it sits. Therefore, a bulk cola tank experiencing an overpressure will expel carbon dioxide into the “back” room in which it sits, a syrup pump in use will expel carbon dioxide into the environment at the soda fountain, etc. Should enough carbon dioxide be expelled into any given enclosed environment, a potential harm may exist to someone in that environment from the build-up of carbon dioxide gas. Regulators often require carbon dioxide detectors installed in smaller “back” rooms where large components of fountain drink machines are placed, however, detectors have been known to fail and place a person at risk when entering the room. Therefore, there is a need for a way to exhaust the carbon dioxide, from these large component fountain drink machines, in a place other than the enclosed environments in which they typically sit.